


Tumultuous

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated fighting with him and, while it didn't happen all that often... well, until recently that is; on the occasions that it did, it always left her feeling unsettled and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumultuous

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "make-up sex" and "jersey".

She hated fighting with him and, while it didn't happen all that often... well, until recently that is; on the occasions that it did, it always left her feeling unsettled and miserable.

Like tonight, for example.

She couldn't even remember what the argument had been about now but she'd lashed out at him and this time he'd ended up storming off; slamming the front door behind him. As she'd started to calm down, her first thought and concern had been that she was glad Jamie was spending the weekend at Andre's and so hadn't been around to witness the harsh words she'd thrown at his father.

Nathan had been nothing but supportive to her while she was slowly recovering from the loss of her mother and the depression that had subsequently followed. The time they'd spent in Utah, both together and with their friends, had been a real help and she'd felt like she'd begun to turn a corner. Discovering she was pregnant had been another step towards healing her heart and soul but the mood swings she'd started experiencing had taken the shine off of her and Nathan's happy news. Her doctor had warned her during her first pre-natal appointment that due to her already having suffered from depression, the rapid rise in her hormone levels could trigger a relapse and, boy, was he right.

She desperately wished he wasn't.

First thing tomorrow she'd make an urgent appointment with her therapist and start dealing with the matter. Hell, she'd attend daily sessions if that's what it took to stop her from hurting her husband with her words. The pained look she'd seen in his eyes tonight before he'd left had hit her hard and she'd do anything not to see that again, let alone be responsible for it.

The sound of the front door suddenly closing had Haley holding her breath as she waited to hear his footsteps on the stairs but they never came and blinking back the tears she felt prickling behind her eyes, she released his pillow which she'd been cuddling and got up from their bed. Making her way downstairs, she saw him sitting on the couch; his head tipped back and his eyes closed, his feet propped up in front of him on the coffee table. Padding barefoot across the floor, she hesitated when she stood in front of him; something she rarely, if ever, did.

"Nathan?"

"I'm sorry I walked out," he told her, running a hand over his face before opening his eyes and looking up at her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't blame you," Haley whispered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you... I really am."

Nathan didn't need to hear the regret in her voice to know she was sorry. Smiling softly at her, he held out his hand for her to take which she immediately did and he laced their fingers together. Setting his feet onto the floor, he gently pulled her forward until she was straddling his knees and he brought her down so she was sitting astride him causing the old worn jersey of his she was wearing to slide further up her thighs.

"You don't have to apologise, Hales."

"Yes, I do. I-I've been so horrible to you and you... you don't deserve that, not when you've been so amazing through everything I've been through."

"We," he corrected her. "Everything we've been through. You're not alone in this, baby. I'll always be here for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he affirmed. "Always and forever, remember?"

Haley smiled, nodding at him. "I remember." Leaning forward, her arms resting on the back of the couch, she pressed her lips against his and held them there for a long moment. While her heart raced in her chest, she felt a soothing calmness wash over her at his reassurances, even if she already knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd be there for her.

"So, you wanna know what the best part is about us fighting?"

"And what might that be?" she asked, her tongue firmly in her cheek as she tilted her head to one side. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer to his question.

"The make-up sex."

"Hmm, is that so?"

Threading his fingers through her blonde waves, he directed her face towards his and nuzzled his nose against hers before finding her lips and kissing her sweetly. His free hand slipped beneath the hem of her... his jersey and traced idle shapes into the delicate skin of her lower back. He loved seeing her wearing his clothes and it never failed to turn him on, even if that wasn't her intention, like tonight for example. He knew she'd most likely done it as a form of comfort after their fight.

Cupping his cheeks between her palms, Haley took control of the kiss; apologising without words for her earlier behaviour. She slid her tongue between his lips, curling it around his own and slowly drawing it into her own mouth. As they kissed, her hands made swift work of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans.

"Slow down," he said, chuckling.

She shook her head. "I need you."

Her words and the desperate sound in her voice made his blood sizzle in his veins and he began tugging at her shirt, eager to remove it.

Drawing back from him slightly, Haley stripped off the jersey she wore, leaving her clad in just a pair of white cotton panties.

Nathan couldn't resist rubbing a hand lovingly over the gentle swell of her stomach, his eyes fixed on hers as he did so.

Smiling, she moved forward again and kissed him, her fingers popping the buttons on his shirt, hastily pushing the garment off his shoulders as soon as the last one was undone. As their kisses became even more intense, they somehow managed to remove their remaining clothing and, a moment later, Haley slowly sank down onto his thick length, moaning loudly at the feel of him stretching her as he filled her so perfectly.

Breaking the kiss, Nathan buried his face against Haley's neck and breathed in her familiar scent as he thrust his hips up into her. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her steady and in place while his other hand cupped and kneaded her plump breast, teasing her nipple with the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger which had her chanting his name.

The feel of Haley's feminine muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock was sending him hurtling towards his climax and removing his hand from her breast, he replaced it with his mouth while his thumb found her clit and rubbed it in maddeningly slow circles; encouraging her towards her own orgasm.

"Yessss!" she hissed as she bounced wildly on his lap, her blunt fingernails digging into the fabric of the couch as she felt herself careen over the edge; white noise rushing through her ears and bright lights exploding like fireworks behind her eyelids.

When the sensations became too much for him, Nathan squeezed his eyes shut as he followed behind and exploded deep inside her.

They sat tangled together for several long minutes as their bodies slowly calmed down from the after effects of their fast and furious coupling. He peppered kisses along her collarbone while his fingers ran up and down her back.

"Stop that," she mumbled, giggling against his hair as her fingers lightly caressed the nape of his neck.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

Haley could feel his smirk against her shoulder. Drawing back from him, she placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his face up so they were looking into each other's eyes. Her smile faded as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "I love you, Nathan."

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "I know, baby, and I love you, too. So much."

"I'm going to get better. This... thing isn't going to get the best of me... of us. I'm going to start seeing my therapist more often and hopefully that'll start helping with the mood swings."

"I'll be with you every step of the way, Hales, and I'll do whatever you need." Kissing the tip of her nose, he lightened the mood by adding, "And I'll do my best to remember to put the toilet seat down."

"Wiseass!" she muttered, fixing him with a mock-glare before she burst out laughing.

Flashing her a wink, he picked up the jersey she'd removed earlier which lay in a crumpled heap beside them and handed it to her; watching with rapt attention as she slipped it back on. "You ready to hit the sack?" he asked and he grinned when she suddenly yawned. "I'll take that as a yes."

When she climbed off of him a moment later, he pulled on his boxers and watched as she gathered up the rest of their clothing. "Just in case Jamie comes home early tomorrow," she told him when she caught his curious stare.

After making sure everywhere was locked up, they made their way upstairs hand-in-hand; both of them happy in the knowledge that what had been a tumultuous day had ended peacefully.

_Fin_


End file.
